A Boy's Supposed Wonderland
by BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber
Summary: 'The rabbit, I knew he had something to do with this. . . I should've been able to tell by those piercing red eyes and unnaturally beautiful midnight black coat. . . Why he lured to Wonderland, I have yet to find out'
1. Chapter 1

A Boy's Supposed Wonderland

The day was like any other.

Ciel Phantomhive was in summer break, just as any kid was in the United States, enjoying the June breeze that shook the trees around his house slightly. Since his parents were at work, he decided to sit down under a large willow tree, reading one of his favorite Sherlock Holmes books and sipping a glass of strawberry-lemonade he made for himself.

An usual activity that he loved to do in the summer.

One thing that wasn't usual was the big rabbit with piercing red eyes, staring right at him. The rabbit acted as if he was looking for something in the boy, as if it was staring into the boy's soul.

The Ciel, getting very unnerved now, put his book down with a sigh and looked at the rabbit's eyes. _I thought only albino rabbits have red eyes. . . I guess I'll research it later._ He thought, getting uncomfortable with the rabbit now.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, the blue-eyed boy sighed and tried to wave away the black rabbit, who only got closer.

"Stupid rabbit. . . Why is it so close to me? I bet if I try to pick it up, it'll go away." Ciel then did as he said. He was surprised when the rabbit did nothing but stare at him. The boy then realized how soft and warm the rabbit was, reminding him of one of him favorite blankets.

Ciel put the rabbit on his lap and began petting it gently, paying more attention to the soft, long black ears. The young male then felt the rabbit purr, slightly surprising him. "I think I read somewhere that they can do that by grinding their teeth. . ." Ciel smiled slightly at the rabbit in his lap, who was slightly nuzzling into his hand. The dark-haired boy then put the bunny down, starting to get a bit hungry. He got up and went to the back door of his house, not bothering to close it. Ciel first washed his hands, grabbed himself a small bowl, some (washed) strawberries and then a small container of sugar, putting all of the ingredients into one bowl and ate them happily on the island counter in his kitchen. The boy didn't notice, however, that the rabbit had also entered the house, just behind him. Ciel yelped in surprise at the rabbit, scaring him. The black rabbit stared at him before trying to get the boy to pet him again by nuzzling the boy's uncovered feet, making said boy giggle slightly. Ciel then frowned and finished up his last strawberry before picking the rabbit up and going back outside.

"Silly rabbit, you can't go in my house!" The boy said as he laid down with the rabbit on a light brown hammock that was between two trees in his back yard. He sighed comfortably, liking the warmth that the large rabbit was producing on his chest. Soon, because of the warm breeze, birds chirping in the distance and the black rabbit's soothing warmth, the boy fell asleep, not noticing that a bit after, the familiar weight on his chest was gone and replaced by a warm hand caressing his left cheek.

**A/n: Okay, so I realize that it's a very short chapter but I thought that'd be a good place to end it. Listen people, I didn't put anything about the rabbit's gender because 1) you all should know who it is and 2)It'd make Ciel seem like a perv. Yes, yes I realize that I have other stories to update. I just woke up this morning (afternoon) and had two new Black butler story ideas :D By the way, be one the look out for a new story because I talked my brother into writing me a Black Butler crossover. What it's being crossovered with, you'll have to find out :D **

**Don't forget, my lovelies, please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy's Supposed Wonderland

"Mmm. . ." the dark-haired boy moan quietly as he turned over on a soft, plush-like bed. Ciel suddenly opened his eyes, _Wait, I feel asleep on a hammock! And there was a rabbit on my chest! _the boy thought as he shot up from the mahogany-red bed and looked around him, taking in his new surroundings.

"What the. . !" Ciel was in a room he had never been in before, almost all the colors he could see was black, dark-red and dark-blue. There was a window to the right of him and a large dresser to the left. He quickly got up to see where he was but got tangled in some covers, making him fall off the bed with a loud 'THUD'.

"Oh my God, I've been kidnapped! Oh, why me?!" Ciel nearly passed out when he looked out the window, the early morning view of a large forest with strange colors and plants very frightening. He looked around desperately, and then looked down at his body, noticing he wasn't wearing a white t-shirt and light blue shorts but a long white button up shirt, reaching all the way to the end of his thighs. "At least I still have my underwear on. . ." the boy said bitterly.

_The rabbit, I know he has something to do with this. . . I should've been able to tell by those piercing red eyes and unnaturally beautiful midnight black coat. . . _The blue-eyed boy grit his teeth in thought until he heard a shuffling sound in the other side of the room. He widened his eyes when he saw a figure's hand, long and sharp black claws very apparent, come out of the dark part of the room he was in, making him scream.

xXxXxXx

The figure's hand pulled back hesitantly, seeming as though it didn't mean to scare the boy, who was still screaming.

"G-get away from me! Please, don't kill me!" Ciel screamed loudly, trying to run to the other side of the room so the figure won't get him. He heard a huff from the the dark side of the room and more shuffling, then leading to the light turning on. Ciel gasped at what he then saw.

A man clad in black leather pants and a black tight-fit leather shirt, it's long sleeves going all the way down to the back of the man's hands. The most peculiar thing about this man was that there were black horns that looked like ones from rams on the top of his head, covered in long midnight-black hair that probably reached the end of the man's neck. The man had strangely flawless skin and fierce deep red-brown eyes.

_Just like the rabbit's. . . _Ciel gasped slightly as he saw there was also a tail on the behind of the man, swinging back and forth in nervousness. The tail was long and thin, the tip having a slight triangle shape. The man looked at the boy worried, who the boy noticed was suddenly right in front of him.

Ciel yelped slightly, falling to the floor and winced. "W-who are you? No, better yet, _what _are you?" the boy asked cautiously, hearing the other male chuckle slightly.

"My name is Sebastian and I am the king of this land. Oh, and I am also a devil, if you didn't know." He said with a grin, showing off his large fangs, making the boy whimper slightly.

Ciel looked fearfully at the devil, his blue eyes wide with fear and caution. "Why am I here? I've done nothing bad to go to Hell!" he said in a small voice, watching the devil's face contort into a confused look.

"Hell? This isn't hell, this is Wonderland!"

xXxXxXx

After a good thirty minutes with the red-eyed devil, Ciel realized he truly wasn't in the U.S. Anymore, or Hell for that matter. He was in another land called 'Wonderland', hitting him with memories of his mother reading that to him as a younger child.

The boy suddenly gave Sebastian a very sad look, "Sebastian, why am I here? How did you find me?" the Ciel said, urging the raven-haired devil with a pleading look.

The devil frowned and looked deep into the boy's big blue eyes. "We meet outside of your backyard, don't you remember? The way you were petting me was most pleasant. That's one reason why I brought you. Another is because," Sebastian turned away slightly, looked a bit sad, "I am quite lonely in this Wonderland. No one ever visits to see _me_. They only come to see the _king_. Everyone's terrified of me for some reason." He turned back to face the boy and smiled slightly, "That is why I have brought you here!"

Ciel looked at the king with disbelief. "B-but don't you have a wife? Any children?" These questions made Sebastian look darken slightly, growling quietly.

"Again, people have only came for the _king_. Most of the women I meet are horrid creatures that just want my power and title. Disgusting, really." His look softened when he saw Ciel look scared again. The devil made a step closer to the boy and petted Ciel's soft, dark hair, making a pleased sound when the younger male closed his eyes in comfort. Sebastian suddenly chuckled slightly, "My, I just realized something! I still haven't quite got your name, little one."

Ciel opened his left eye with a small huff. "I'm not little! I'm thirteen years old and my name is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive!" the blue-eyed boy said proudly, not noticing the amused glint in the devil's deep red eyes.


End file.
